mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mraxis
Name: Mraxis Mac Cloch Physical Description: 25 years of age Height- 6'10 Muscular build. Weighs roughly 240 pounds give or take. Blonde frayed hair with brown eyes, many blue swirling tribal tattoos across his body with a long blonde moustache.Is very aggressive and intimidating looking. Profession and notable skills: Mraxis is a proficient warrior and axeman, if albeit terrifyingly savage and ruthless opponent. He was once a levy soldier in the Order's army as an auxiliary drawn from the Outlander clans, and later after deserting he became a notorious brigand. He knows how to intimidate people, how to fight within a cohesive group and in formations despite his savage appearance, discipline taught to him by the army and veteran soldiers of other clans. Besides combat and related fronts, Mraxis is also an intelligent forager and camper, being able to survive off the land and setup campsites quickly and efficiently, and be able to scrounge for resources to survive. He farmed for most of his life and often had to supplement his siblings and family with gathered berries and other edibles, as well as the skill of utilizing traps to catch small game animals. In his spare time he likes to play bagpipes, reciting ancient hymns and songs of clans and sagas, and telling of heroes, villains and legends past around the campfire with his fellows. However, Mraxis does not know how to write or read and he is not exactly good with diplomacy. At all. Mraxis is also not very good at archery as he is right hand dominant and left eye dominant, making it awkward for him to use a bow. He prefers throwing weapons over bows, or utilizing crossbows if hunting or using ranged weaponry. Equipment: Wears orange patterned clan pants and hide shoes and is equipped with a large steel axe. Has a fog horn on his belt, as well as a brass wristband and brass necklace. Often carries crude bagpipes. Personality Description: ''' Aggressive, crude and very belligerent, Mraxis enjoys fighting and one could say that he also enjoys drinking ale. Not a very kind person, Mraxis does have a sense of loyalty to those he confides it in and will rarely break promises or oaths. He will however slaughter enemies without mercy. He doesn't like to attack peasants and common folk as whatever shred of sympathy he has left, he has with average people who are just trying to make ends meet. Hates monsters and highly distrusts them, and hates the Order even more. Prefers very plump maidens in terms of romantic preference. '''Quirks: Often twizzles his moustache when interested in something. Scratches behind his ear when confused or tired. Enjoys watching a plump maiden eat happily. He also enjoys feeding good food to said plump maidens and making them contently fed and satisfied. Respects a dedicated craftsmen, including cooks. Likes playing bagpipes before he fights, or does anything energetic really. Enjoys the crackling of a campfire and will often start fires, is a bit of a pyromaniac in a sense. When uncomfortable or unpleased Mraxis will grimace and sniffle his nose. When angry or in battle he has a tendency to have his right eyelid twitch due to Marcus Gun syndrome and psychosis. Hates insects, especially sand flies/horse flies. Highly respects uncorrupted fairies, believing them to be the spirits of the dead to guide and heal brave warriors. (Due to the Outlander superstition/beliefs of noticing how Fairies are born from flowers, and there is a specific flower that always seems to grow on the site of graves and battlefields and hence, fairies are often found there.) Does not worship the gods, but instead pays respects to ancestral spirits and ghosts. See's the gods as malevolent or uninterested in mortal affairs and thus undeserving of worship, similar to many of his kinsmen. Thinks hanging the pelt of a dead rabbit on your clothing or over your hovel door will help bring luck. Likes dogs and doesn't mind animals in general. Dogs are loyal companions and servants and only get pissed if they aren't treated properly. He can respect that. Loves rainy and misty weather for its refreshing sensations and relaxing solace of pitter pattering raindrops. Brings him calm like a fire, which he rarely has. Is reserved to inform people he cannot read or write. This is a source of shame for him, as he couldn't afford education as a child and grew up as a farmhand. 'Bio/History: ' Mraxis was born to a peasant farmer and seasonal warrior in what is known as The Outlands, a place of warrior tribes bordering a Daemon kingdom, and recently vassalized by the Order. His father was levied into the Order's armies, and returned a crippled man, during the time Mraxis was roughly 4 years of age. From a young age Mraxis had to plow the fields by himself and work hard, his father dying to dysentery roughly at the age of 10. Being the eldest surviving son of a large peasant family, Mraxis took the mantle of being the head man of the household. Growing to be a powerful man, he wanted to avoid the conscription that the Order placed on his people to fight in wars against Daemon realms. The nearby Daemon realm was notorious for pillaging the towns and villages of The Outlands, and abducting men and women alike, both to corrupt young maidens and sexually assault and enslave/entrap men to Monster spouses. The Order on the other hand heavily taxed the people of The Outlands, the Outlands being a rather fertile area for crops and farm animals, and wealthy for its salt and stone mines. They also constantly conscripted the warrior tribesmen into their armies. Eventually Mraxis found himself unable to pay the tithe of grain he owed to the Order due to a bad harvest and left his siblings and mother to fend for themselves. Bitter and angry, he served well enough. During a siege Mraxis found himself and others trying to storm a heavily fortified Daemon held castle, their young commander brash and foolish; and after a grinding month of absolutely no progress and a few failed assault attempts the men finally had it. Mraxis joined in on the mutiny and hanged their commander, and from that point on Mraxis and his fellows were outlawed. Outlawed, Mraxis and his fellow deserters resorted to being brigands, robbing caravans and looting the estates of nobles, stealing gold and other valuables becoming a notorious bandit chieftain. His bandit clan was nicknamed, "The Dead Rabbits" for their custom of having rabbit pelts hanging from their clothing. Eventually he was caught during a night raid, and dragged off as a prisoner. He awaits, shackled in the dungeons of an Order city, awaiting the judgement of Order priests and his likely execution. All Mraxis wants at this point is freedom and a means to escape to a new land, make himself a new life with a lovely plump wife, and settle down free from the tyrannies of both Monsters and the Order. Instead he rots in the dungeons, bitter and angry, and hungry for vengeance.